


Coffee and Honey

by tyunflower



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Barista Choi Soobin, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Happy Ending, M/M, Short One Shot, Student Choi Yeonjun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28247814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyunflower/pseuds/tyunflower
Summary: A bittersweet Christmas drabble for the holiday.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: TXT Secret Santa Fic Fest 2020





	Coffee and Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lo_writes (ionica01)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionica01/gifts).



> This fic might be a bit cheesy and cliche but I promise this is a happy ending! It's a short drabble since I'm not used to writing long fics so yeah. Other than that I hope you all enjoy it! ^^

**[06:24 am, Dec. 24] Sorry bud! Mom and dad just called me to help with some errands. You’ll be alone at work today and well… At Christmas too. Don’t worry alright? We’ll be home at the 26th I promise.**

This was the last text Soobin saw as he walked his way to the corner coffee shop just a few blocks away from his home. His family owned that shop. The four of them, namely him, his older brother, and his parents, all worked there together. However, because of out-of-town errands, the two brothers are left working there alone this Christmas.

Soobin sighs and texts back.

**[06:57 am] You owe me though alright : < **

He tucks his phone back in to his coat’s pocket and jogs towards the shop in a hurry to set things up.

Curtains pushed back, tables wiped clean, and the heater operating smoothly. Soobin has successfully set up the shop to be as cozy and warm as can be. He hops on over to the door and flips over the “close/open” sign into the “open” side.

Alone at work. This was going to be Soobin’s first time to be alone at work. Independent at last with no one else handling the shop but him only. His bigger, more confident brother wasn’t there to help him with tough customers. It was just Soobin and Soobin only. Which is perfectly fine considering he’s already 20 but there’s just this little issue.

“Ah hello, um, what can I get you for? I-I mean for you?”

“I’m sorry sir, that table’s taken- never mind.”

“I can’t refund a half-drank cup of coffee ma’am b-but yeah why not here’s double your payment.”

Soobin’s just a shy little mess. But don’t worry! Soobin’s improving now. He often knows how to be firm and has been upping his service level especially this Christmas with him and his brother running the shop. Now it was just him. This experience would help him out a lot, don’t you think?

The first many hours of work went smoothly. A few spilled coffee beans here and there, maybe a drop or two of donut frosting dripping down the counter but overall, the day has been lovely. No overly difficult customers getting in the way that he couldn’t handle. Soobin felt accomplished. He felt strong, independent, brave and full-filled.

 _Just a few hours more and I’m done!_ Soobin enthusiastically thought.

The coffee shop was in this small town. So, the café barely had customers. Which to Soobin’s delight is a huge weight off the shoulders from interacting with people all day. It was also Christmas eve so most would already probably be doing last minute gift shopping which leaves the café in tumbleweeds. The shop runs till midnight. He lays back on a chair as he waited for the next customer to arrive. Which Soobin was certain that doesn’t exist. Calm music plays around the shop as an encore for Soobin putting up with work a lot better than he had hoped for. Actually, way better than he thought he would do.

Or so he thought.

**[08:36 pm]** Door chimes started ringing.

 _A customer? At this time?_ Soobin thought.

He gets up from his chair and rushes back to the counter.

“Good evening! What can I get you-“

A pink haired, young man comes barging in with a stack of books which seems to be different works of literature.

“Just a vanilla latte thank you and um can you help me with these books please?” the man’s voice was like honey. Sweet, and gentle.

“Ah of course let me help you with that.” Soobin takes four of the 4-inch books he had on hand which revealed the customer’s face. Fox eyes, rosy cheeks and duck lips which formed an adorable smile as Soobin offered his help. Big, round glasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

_Adorable._

Someone’s heart is beating. I mean, both hearts are beating obviously but one, much stronger than the other. Hm, why is that?

“Are you with someone? N-not that I’m interested in your company, I just need to know what table to sit you in um.” Soobin stutters. His ears tinted a rosy pink on the spot. He receives a chuckle from the latter.

“A friend agreed to read books with me before Christmas. A table for two should be okay.”

_A study session at Christmas eve? That’s new._

“I see, well, I suggest that one by the window. You could admire the clear nightsky in between reading. I’ll have your drink in a bit okay? Oh and um, your name for the order?” Soobin awkwardly smiles.

“It’s Yeonjun. I’ll just wait for my friend then. Thanks again, Soo… Soobin.” Yeonjun, smiles back after reading Soobin’s name tag.

Soobin shyly nods and makes his way back to his station being a flushed mess.

Ah Soobin you idiot why are you extra shy around this customer! Yeah you’re a shy mess and all but who knew you could get shyer than that arghh. You’re here for service Soobin. Don’t crush on the customer!! Soobin’s thoughts wrestled each other as he made Yeonjun’s latte.

He draws a simple picture of a Christmas tree on the drink before serving it to Yeonjun. After that, the café was quiet. Just Yeonjun reading while Soobin cleaned up while taking quick glances at Yeonjun who was too engulfed into the story he’d forget to wipe the cream mustache printed on his upper lips.

Minutes go by. And it was just silent.

Yeonjun even finished his latte. He stares out the window admiring the empty streets in between reading books. His cheek resting on his palm.

**[9:56 pm]** Yeonjun was still alone.

Soobin started putting a few seats up and pulling curtains down. He notices Yeonjun being alone but was shy to approach. He just continued cleaning up. Soobin hesitates a couple of times.

_C’mon, where’s his friend? They’ll come soon right? He looks so lonely…_

**[10:39 pm]** Yeonjun sighs. He closes his book and ends up just focusing on the window.

Now, we’ve established Soobin being a shy mess, haven’t we? Well, this is a new scenery for us.

“Are you finished with that?” Soobin carefully approached the lonely fox.

“Yeah. Go ahead and take the cup thank you.” A frown formed on his lips after forcing one for Soobin.

Disappointment obviously took over the boy. It was nearing midnight soon but his friend was still nowhere to be found. It was mean. Not only did this hurt Yeonjun immensely but also Soobin who was also left alone today. Watching his customer looking down wasn’t the best feeling either. Here is where our bunny takes a huge hop.

_Should I kick him out? I should kick him out. But I can’t? But I should! It’s 11 pm soon ah Soobin what to do… sighs. W-well. This goes nothing._

“Can I?” Soobin points on the chair in front of the table Yeonjun was seated at.

A gentle smile forms on his lips. Yeonjun nods.

“So uhh, what books are you reading? I can read with you instead.”

“You don’t have to do this you don’t even know me.”

“Well, I want to. I-I mean if you don’t want me to then I’ll back off.” Soobin looks away being flushed.

“That’s nice of you. Thank you.” Yeonjun smiles again. That look of disappointment leaves his face for a second.

He hands a book to the latter. It was nice. Yeonjun wasn’t alone anymore. Soobin wasn’t alone anymore. They both were with someone now.

**[11:48 pm]** “They’re brothers? Really? No wonder the author’s descriptions of them are almost exactly the same like siblings!” Soobin gets worked up by the revelation.

“Exactly! I was shocked too. Their personalities are so contradicting though!”

The two breaks into laughter. They’ve been talking, bantering, spending time with each other for an hour now. Their chemistry was instant. Coffee and honey. A lonely book nerd and a lonely barista. Both here for the coffee but ended up finding a different blend. How extraordinary, don’t you think?

“I’m guessing you close soon?”

“Yeah, we close at midnight…”

“I’ll have to leave soon huh. I’ll go home to my room and read books alone.” Yeonjun giggles.

“Y-yeah…” “Is something wrong?”

“W-well…” Soobin’s cheeks turn into a rosy pink color as he shyly tries giving an offer.

_Coffee and honey, a lonely book nerd and a lonely barista, blue and pink, casual and shy. “…I was wondering…” They’ve found a new blend. Milk and espresso. A tinge of rosy cheeks and sweet smiles. A mix of feelings. Good, warm feelings. Usually, those new, unique blends would be limited edition. But hey, who said they should be? You could make it for your own if you can. It’s coffee. The possibilities are endless._

“…It’s Christmas soon and y’know it should be spent with s-someone…”

_Christmas should be spent with someone. Someone special. Don’t you think? A special, cozy, and happy holiday for everyone. If you’re spending it with someone. Spend it with someone you cherish a lot. It's a time for love._

Snow started falling outside as Soobin holds out his hand to Yeonjun with a shy smile.

**[12:00 am, Dec. 25]** “Wanna spend it with me?”


End file.
